my sweet sakuchan sister
by ela5
Summary: sakura is adopted by the uchiha, but she and her brothers dont know. but sasuke and itachi have feelings for their sister and dont want to let her go to no one. and god i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

summary:sakura is adopted by the uchiha, but she and her brothers dont know. but sasuke and itachi have feelings for their sister and dont want to let her go to no one. and god i suck at summaries.

_thought_

_**thought inner**_

talking

-

-

-

-

the birds chirp outside my window telling is time to get up, as a little girl with long pink hair and emerald green eyes woke up from her slumber. she yawned and rub her eyes with her small two hands and smile to the sun.

"sasuke kun, wake up". sakura said softly to her brother who was sleeping in her bed againg.

as the little boy with black hair and onyx eyes move from the matres and pull the covers to cover his face, he was know to be not a morning pearson. "sasuke kun... you sleep to much and we are going to be late for school" cry his little sister while he shake him.

"i dont want to go school..." whinned sasuke.

then a knock at the door was heard. "sakura chan, sasuke kun wake up, you going to be late to school" said their mom mitoko uchiha.

"yes mommy" said both.

while those two got redy for school their older brother itachi was down and already drinking his coffe with his father fugaku uchia while reading the newspaper and drinking coffe too.

"so itachi kun, how school" said mitoko who was now preparing breakfast to her kids.

"it been ok" said itachi while he took another sip of coffe.

-

-

5 minutes later a sasuke and sakura wore at the table. (**im going to skip this part is to boring**)

-

-

as they wave good bye to their mom and dad and ran at of the house to school.

"so sasuke kun, do you think will see naruto kun, neji kun, hinata chan, ino chan, and everyone...ne" she ask while hugging her favorite stuff bunny.

"i dont know and i dont care" said sasuke while looking at the ground.

_"seeing that dobe, the hyuga, and the fan-girl" _thought sasuke as he got annoyed seeing the pearson he dint want to see specialy when it come to his sister.

_**"chill,just do what you do"**_** inner sasuke**

_"hm.."_

_**"kid what with that word "hm..." i can believe you and i are the same"**_

_"hm...same here"_

_**"what did you say"**_

_"nothing"_

she pouted cutely but decided to ignored it.  
"what about you itachi kun can wait to see fishy chan, and everyone!"

"not relly" said itachi just thinking about the fish boy jumping at him saying how was his summer break and the akatsuki gang saying how was his cute little sister doing and whatever. wanted to kill them all for their annoyences to him and for his little cherry blossom.

"hey we are here neechans" said sakura while jumping for joy and hugging her bunny name bobon.

"goody...another day with an idiot and stupit fangirls trying to molest you" said sasuke sarcastically.(**sorry i couldnt help my self**)

"well i gotta get to school bye my cherry blossom, and foolish little brother" said itachi with a bored tone."bye...itachi-kun" wave sakura at her brother while sasuke scream at his brother for that foolish little brother thing.

-

-

as they headed to their class they wore jump by two blond blobs.

"sasuke kun...i miss you so much did you miss me" scream little ino while she hug him with all her love. (**ewww...to much love) **"oh hello forehead" said ino

'hi ino pig" said sakura as she was hug by naruto

"sakura chan...i miss you" scream little naruto too.

then sasuke bonk naruto on his head while trying to get of ino of his hand.

"get of my sister you dobe" said sasuke in a possesislity-brother-maner

"no she mine sakuchan..." whine naruto while still holding onto sakura.

"it ok sasuke kun, naruto kun is just saying hello"said sakura still been hug.

"no get of her" said sasuke in annoyed tone.

"you better get of her dobe" said little neji while walking next to his rival

"hyuga"

"uchiha"

"hyuga"

"naruto usamaki" said naruto as he got of sakura (**sorry i dont know how to spell his last name**). "dobe" both said while bonking naruto.

"

ssakuraa chan" said little hinata as she said hello to her best friend.

"hinata chan, hi" said sakura as she hug one of her best friend.

as they talk (well hinata and sakura did sasuke ignoring naruto ramble about his summer break and ramens all you can eat and neji doing the same thing as sasuke) the bell ring an they head to their new class.

-

-

-

"im kakashi and i will you sensei" said a man with white hair and a mask on his face.

"what with the mask?" jump naruto from his chair and pointed at him.

"you must be naruto" said kakashi as he read his attendances.

"yeah...hey how do you know who i am are you stocking me" scream naruto while screaming about stocker teacher.

"no, i just saw you picture with you name writing on it" as he look at naruto in i-just-found-the-idiot-of-the-class."ok...as i call your name say here!"said kakashi as he started to call.

"choji"

"yum...here"

"ino"

"im here and fabulous"

"shikamaru"

"troublosome...here"

"tenten"

"here"

"lee"

"the hansome devil of konoha is here"

"neji"

"hm..here"

"naruto"

"ramen king is here"

"sakura"

"here"

"sasuke"

"hm..here"

"hinata"

"hheere.."

"kiba"

"woof...here"

"shino"

"bug, here"

"ok...good, now that we settle do what you want to while i read this book and ignored all of youl" said kakashi while getting his orange book.

"ok" scream the whole class except sasuke, neji, and shino.

_thought_

_**thought inner**_

talking

-

-

-

-

"so sakura chan, how your summer break?" said little tenten playing with a kunai while trying to balance the kunai on with her fingers.

"it was so much fun i met so many people and went the beach of suna" said sakura as she hug bobon and smile a great smile.

_"it except for those suna kids and the fan girls_"thought sasuke still having his ears hurtof all the screaming those regaging freak fan girls.

"what about you hinatachan? ask sakura to hinata who was tiwdling the fingers.

"uh...welll i wwent with nnejisan and my dad to the beach too" said hinata still fidiging with her fingers.

"well for me is shopping all summer" said ino.

"troublesome"said shikamaru to ino.

"what didi you say!", shouted ino with her fist.

"nothing" said poor shikamaru.

"oh my beutifull youthful sakurachan how i miss your youthful light" said little lee

"uh?... thank you lee kun'"said sakura no comprehending what he just said.

"im glad that you have fun sakurachan" neji said as he bonk lee out of the way to see her.

"thank you nejikun"

-

-

-

"ITACHI" scream kisame as he ran to itachi while he nockeda poor fellow wearing glasses.

"hm"

"how was your s.." said kisame as he was cut off by itachi walking away.

"itachi kun is back" said random fan girl

"i love you itachi kun"

"marry me itachi kun".

"no me"

"your hot"

scream lots of fan girls after lisenting kisame scream itachi and ran over poor kisame.

(the poor kisame dint get a chance to run). "hey itachi" said deidara.

"hm" itachi respond as he look at the clock wandering when does class start, god how much he wanted to end the day.

"still the same itachi" said sasori with whole akatsuki.

"hey itach can we go to your house" said kisame who aperantly recover from the raging fans girl of itachi.

"hm" as itach try to ignored them.

"he dint say no...we can go" said hidan

"great we can go" sai tobi

"what make you think your going tobi,yeah" ask deidara.

"what make youl think all of youl are going" told itachi as he look at them cold.

-

-

-

-

after school

"yeah we are going to itchi house" said deidara, tobi, and kisame while they walk to pick up little sakura and sasuke from school.

"hm.." translation for what itachi said "how did i end up been stuck with these idiots!"

-

-

little kids running around playing in the swings and making castles in the sandbox.

"so sakurachan, want to go with me and go to ichikaru and eat rame ne" said naruto swinging himself in the swings, with sakura and sasuke pushing her.

"im sorry narutokun, but my neechan is coming to pick us up..." said sakura and sasuke smirk.

"but i can go with you tommorow" said sakura with a sweet smile. "yeah i get to go on a date with sakurachan " shouted naruto and sasuke look upsad.

_"no..." _thought sasuke and neji that pass by that was going to ask sakura to go with him to the park and hang with him.

_"yes..." _thought naruto.

as the sasuke was goign to tell that sakura will not go with him, itachi and his fellows akatsuki appered.

"neechan.." ran little sakura to hug her big brother and say hi to the akatsuki.

"sakuchan...your so cute, yeah" scream deidera as he hug relly thight poor little sakura."cant...breath..." squeek sakura.

"let go of her" said sasori as deidara let go off poor sakura and sasori get something of his backpack.

"hello sakurachan..., i got you a new pupet" as he give her a princess puppete.

"thank you sasori san" she said as she hug the new puppet sasori made for her put still holding her precious bobon.

"hm.. now let go" as he hold hands with sakura and sasuke.

"bye...everyone" shouted sakura to her friends. sasuke look at the akatsuki and wonder

_"what in the world is this creeps are doing here"._

_**"they here for you sister and cause i bet itachi invited them" **_

_"hm..dam them"_

_**"we must protect what is ours"**_

_"Uh...?"_

_**"nothing kid..."**_

-

-

-

"welcome back uchisans" bow the maids and the buttler. (**oh yeah in this story they are rich**)

"hello, how was your day" say mitoko as sakura ran to her hug her. "i was great mommy" she said as mitoko pated her in the nad and give her a kiss in the cheeck.

"what about you sasukekun and itachikun" as she held sakuran hand while she put her finger in her mouth while doing cute.

"hm..." both answered. "Great...why dont we all go in and have some cake" answered mitoko.

-

-

"please coming and make your self at home" said mitoko as left to order maids adn herself to make some cakes and teas.the living room was white and had

a vitorian style but more classy, the sofa wore black leather, and it was the windows wore big with withe curtains it had a piano and a potrait of the family

symbol of the uchiha a papar fan."so what in the world are you creeps doing here" ask sasuke look at them with a cold stare.

"calm down sasuke we just come to say hang with itachi and you two" said hidan as he leaned in the couch.as sasuke gave the akatsuki the evil look.

mitoko and some of the maid came with food, "well here we are i hope youl like it" as she place the tray in the tabl and the maids did the same too.

"well i live you kids" as she exit it out withh the maids.

as everyone was eating and chating deidara saw how cute sakura look when she ate and had cream

of the cake in her mouth, "ahh...you so cute sakuchan, yeah" as deidara approched and look at her with hearts in his eyes.

itachi saw that and went to sakura with a napking in his hand, "cherry blossom you should try not eat like that infront of other people" as he

continue to whipped her mouth.

"im sorry neechan" as she look at him with her sorry eyes. he smirk and carry her and told sasuke that is time go to sleep as he took his hand

to take them to their rooms, cause they look tired and wisper into her ear "it ok my cherry blossom".

as she felt sleep in his arms and sasuke rub his hand in his eye, as a sign that he was sleepy too and headed to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Between how much I care

Itachi put sakura on her bed and smile as he kiss he goodnight in her forehead. Sasuke yawn then jump into the bed next to her and hug her.

Itachi look at them, but felt kind of jealous for some reason seeing sasuke how close he is with sakura made him like he was not even their for her little sister and that what made him feel. He was use to having them close, but why now, He ignored and left the room.

Sakura slept peacefully , but sasuke who kept only looking at her sister, "I promise never to leave your side sakura" while he remove a strand of her from her face.

He always been their for her, never letting go of his sister hand and protecting her. He doesn't wanted to happen aging

-

-

Flashback:

Little sakura and sasuke ran in the backyard of their home while playing tag. Sakura was it and she was chasing her brother,

"come saturation try to get me" said sasuke as he ran fast with his tiny legs, "neechan your to fast" whined sakura trying to catch up to him.

"come sakurachan you cant catch me" taunted sasuke as he ran even faster.

Then all of the sudden sasuke relice that sakura wasn't running instead she was coughing and breathing to hard, "sa-suke" she said as she try to catch her breath while coughing even more. Sasuke panic and ran to sakura, "sakura" he scream as he hold her sister, "mom, dad, help" cry sasuke while holding onto sakura as he cry even more as she look at her.

Mitoko and fugaku who wore in the kitchen ran were sasuke and sakura wore with all the maids and butlers , "sakura" said fugaku as he carry her and ran to the house with everyone.

"father what happen" said itachi who worry and was passing by and saw sakura breathing hard and coughing.

"someone get the her medicine" scream itachi to the maids while the maid panic and ran around the house to get her medicine.

"sakura" cry sasuke while mitoko hold him. One of the maids came back with her medicine and gave to fugaku, he put onto sakura mouth and push the bottom. Sakura start breathing better againg, "take her to her room" ordered fugaku to one of the butters . "yes sir" then the butler carries her to her room, sasuke ran to sakura room and went next to her while the butler look at the young master, "sakura…im sorry" he cries more while he hold her hand . "sasukekun…im sorry I wasn't fast enough" said sakura quietly and then she fall asleep, sasuke heard that and cry 'sakura'.

End of flashback

He hold her hand tight as to say I-wont-let-go., "sasukekun " she mumble in her sleep.

He look at her lips and he touch his, "_sakura…I wonder how does it feel to kiss you"_

-

Flashback:

Sasuke and sakura wore watching the TV while accidentally the remote when felt on the floor and change the channel to the soap operas their mom and the maids watch, "sasukekun change it…" panic sakura seen the couples kissing, "im trying" said sasuke while holding the remote control to television and pressing the buttons. "it not working" scream sasuke with a scare look, sakura then ran to the television and try to pull the plug off, "come I don't want to see this" cry sakura while pulling then sasuke when to his sister and pull too. "sakurachan at the count at 3 we pull, ok" she nodded "1-2-3 pull" both spull, the plug when of and both felt. Sakura was on top of sasuke, "im sorry sasukekun" said sakura while she laugh, sasuke in the other hand was blushing like mad, he was looking at her lips.

"_I wonder if I could touch them…wha…what am I saying?" _.

"_**calm down kid, hahahahahhaha"**_

"_hm…"_

Sakura look at her brother and touch his forehead, "neechan are you getting sick", sasuke heard that and got up, "yeah im ok, im… just need of air" and he left to go outside.

End of flashback

-

-

He look at them as he got closer, _"she is my sister I-I cant do that" _he was few cementers close to her lips "but I cant stop myself" then he sliced his lips onto her, that seem to last forever to him. _"so this a kiss is my first kiss with my sister_" he some how felt good on doing it, but knew it was bad.

He move his head and move next to her while he closed his eyes and felt to sleep still holding onto sakura hand.

-

-

Down stair the akatsuki wore talking about the past and something stuff they did this year, well technically kisame was drinking some liquor he snuck in the house , tobi was jumping around, deidara was arguing with sasori about what real art was, hidan was discussing about his religious who nobody even listening, and the other akatsuki whore just dong their thing. ( I don't now all their names).

Itachi saw how annoying they wore getting, he decide it I was time to say bye to them, by bringing out the guards dogs on them and chasing them out of the house. The good thing about all this they dint destroyed or broken anything of value, and the sad thing is that kisame drop his liquor and was hurt by trying to save it, "my baby…" cry kisame.

The strange thing is tobi, what ever happen to him, who knows?

-

-

Mitoko when down to check on her son and his friends, "oh my, they left so soon" said mitoko who had no idea on what itachi did.

"yes mother, after all we have school tomorrow" said itachi while he pat one of the guards dogs. "ok then, goodnight itachikun" said mitoko as she wave to her son and went up the stairs.

"night mother".

Sorry I have to make short im just so tired, but im glad you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone sorry i havent been working on my . Angel in the cherry blossom tree , petals saga

and my sweet sakuchan sister.

but to make up for lazyness im writhing a new one, is call "the red riding hood sakura".

but im having some problem on choosing who will be the bad wolf or any character in the red riding hood story im writhing

so vote please: for the bad wolf

-garra

-sasuke

-naruto

-itachi

-deidara

-sai

-kakashi

-neji

-sasori

-kiba

-tobi

or

-kabuto

please review...


	4. Chapter 4

Sister care takers

Today was Saturday, (I don't know what day they get of school back in Asia, but who cares…) sakura got up and ran to the kitchen were mistook was making breakfast with the maids helping her and fugaku reading once again the morning news.

"morning" she sat next to her father who reach for his tea and change the page and nodded his head. "good morning miss sakura " said the maids.

Sakura look at her father her mother who wore now at the table eating, "mom… dad, can I go with naruto-kun and eat at the ichakaru".

Fugaku who was drinking his tea spit out the tea and hit the table, while Mitoko clap her hands with happines.

"yes sakura…of course you can, just be back at 5 o'clock, ok".

Fugaku in the other hand said, "absolute not, my daughter going on a date…that will not happen, you will not go…" he rambled about how he want her daughter not to be with boys. (imagine fugaku a protective father)

"but, dad I promised naruto-kun that I will go", she whined, while she hold his sleeve.

Mitoko went to fugaku side, "fugaku-kun, please…don't be like that, and any ways sakura is just hanging with a friend", she smile sweetly at him.

"alright…only in one condition… sasuke goes with you".

"yay…" both sakura and Mitoko cheered.

"thank you daddy" she hug him and kiss him in the cheek, then went to her room and sasuke. (sasuke now share rooms with her, he just love been with her)

-

-

She open the door and jump at the bed were she and sasuke sleep at. "Sasuke-kun…sasuke-kun".

"what…?", said a sleepy sasuke while trying to cover his face with the sheets, but was pull by sakura.

"daddy, said I can go with naruto-kun, isn't great!".

He jump out of bed and yelled, "WHAT…, no way your going with the dobe, sakura". "that what daddy said, but he said you can come", she look at him while she braided her hair and pouted.

"…alright, it better I go, who now what that dobe will do".

"yay… me, naruto-kun, and brother are going to have ichakaru". she jump and tossed around her stuff animal.

-

-

Naruto sat in the breach waiting for sakura, he whistle a happy tune.

"naruto-kun…", yelled sakura running to him and waving.

"sakura-chan, eh…" he was cut of when he saw the girl brother walking behind her looking to the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"_what is teme doing in here?"._

"_**that boy, he can never leave his poor sister alone" **_said the kyubi,

a inner-naruto who is a fox, and that what naruto call him.

Naruto only nodded, and try to smile for the sake of the girl he adores.

"so naruto-kun were are going?", she smile brightly to him, he smile back while he blushed, Sasuke in the other hand just look naruto with angered and held onto his sister hand warning him to stay away from them.

-

-

They arrived into naruto favorite place in the world the ramen shop.

"uhh… naruto" sakura was about to said something, but was interrupted.

"don't you have a better place then to take us here dobe", sasuke who sighed knowing to well how that he will take them to the worst place in the world, that what he thought.

"shut up teme, first the ramen shop is the better place to go and eat delicious ramen, and second I dint even invited you, I invited sakura-chan, not you teme!" yelled naruto.

"so your taking my sister to this dump"

"yes"

"hm"

"I mean no, yes…the ichikaru is not a dump, you jerk"

"whatever"

"you know what teme, im going to…"

"ano…sasuke-kun, naruto-kun can we eat now, im hungry", sakura put her hands in her stomach signaling that she was hungry and look at them with her big innocent eyes.

Naruto and sasuke stop arguing, after hearing sakura and blushed when she look so cute.

"yeah" they both said together.

"why are you coping me now"

"im not coping you"

"stop…" they both yelled at eacher other as the seated down next to sakura, on in the left and other to the right.

Sakura in the other hand was after all naïve, thought they wore just playing just ordered and ate happily.

-

-

"wow, that was the best pork ramen I ever had", naruto smile his goofy smile after he finished his 10 bowls of ramen.

Sasuke in the other hand wanted to go home and was glad that he dnt have to spent any minute with the blond idiot and his little sister

"so naruto were do you wanted to take us", ask sakura who was dieing to know.

After hearing that sasuke start coughing as he was choking on air (yes, believe me you can choke on air, I was one of those victims. I thought I was going to die).

"that a surprised" blink naruto and sakura laugh.

"_great I thought the food was bad enough, now I had hang with dope some more" _thought sasuke.

"_**yeah it really sux, especially trying to flirted with our sakura" **_said his inner sasuke.

"_great you again, dint I get rid off you in therapy" _

"_**it seem it dint work, but enough about that, we must plan to get our self away from that blond idiot and to spent time with my little sakura" **_smirk his inner.

"…_no"_

"_**ok, have it you on way, but come crying to me"**_

Sasuke ignored his inner and focused on sakura and naruto trying to get some moves on her.

-

-

Up in a tree, four shadows wore watching the three little kids getting of the ramen shop.

"un, that stupid blond kid, he is touching my little sakura-chan"

"shish…why am I here"

" deidaira-senpai, look their a squirrel eating nuts, oh…he is so cute"

"…"

"hey itachi, you been watching you brother and sister for quite awhile, why don't we just go home and…"

"shut it kisame, if you want to go then leave!"

"so what do we do itachi…tobi no I don't want touch that thing!"

"but deidara-senpai, his so cute and cuddly…haaaaaaaaaa he is biting me, no mr. squirrel don't bite tobi he is a good!"

"Hahahaha…you know what I think I will stay"

"oh no their leaving, we must move un"

The trio jump to three to three, leaving a poor tobi behind with a spycho squirrel.

"nooo….mr. squirrel don't it hurt tobi… wahhhh!?"

-

-

Sasuke stop and look up in the tree they wore passing, "I thought I herd those idiots and my jerk brother", he said while he turn around to catch up with naruto and sakura.

-

-

"Neji", call his uncle who was waiting for him while hinata sat in the porch waiting for her cousin to take her to the park.

"yes, uncle" ran little neji from the stairs.

"ok take care you too" said the leader of the clan hyuga.

-

-

At the park

Hinata play in the swing while neji sat in a rock trying to meditate.

"neji-san, are you still up sad that naruto-kun ask sakura-chan out". hinata stop swing waiting for her cousin to answered the question.

Neji open on eye and said, "no" while in his mind saying the contraire.

"_no…why did sakura-chan had to go with that dummy head" _thought neji.

"_**I don't know, after all we are good looking then that fox, just look at our long waive hair",**_ neji inner had a mirror out of nowhere and flashes of light wore coming out of nowhere while his eyes wore shinning like stars.

Neji decide not to say anything, until he saw his heart desired her pink rosette girl with an idiot blond and his revile uchihia.

"sakura", he blushed as he said her name smiling to him and running to him and hinata. "hinata-chan, neji-kun…" while she pull both the boys who wore with her.

Neji heart was going faster as his thoughts wore about his pink green apple eyes.

Hinata smile to this, she knew that neji had a crush on sakura and always acted different towards her then to others by been cold.

"hinata-chan, I dint know you guys wore going to be here", smile sakura as she hug her dear friend.

Hinata laugh as she too hugging her.

Sasuke nodes that the hyuga was here, how he dislike him. He too knew that he was chasing his sister too.

Neji dint say anything to naruto and sasuke, he smile to sakura and just say hi.

"oh… we just came here to play", answered hinata.

"hey hinata-chan, neji-kun would you like to hangs with us, naruto-kun was taking us to a special place and is going to be fun if you two come".

"WHAT!!", sasuke and naruto eyes pop out.

"wait sakura, I was hoping you and I can…" , blue eyes blond stop on what he was saying as he look at sakura smiling face, he can never say anything to up sad her.

Sasuke in the other hand was thinking, 'how god hates him'.

-

-

The akatsuki trio wore looking behind the bushes.

"_this cant be happening, now their that boy who look like a girl (just like deidara) with them, if this continued my dear cherry blossom will be…"_

"_**hey calm down, we are in their tail. Their no way they will take advantage of our little princess"**_

Itachi decide to ignored his inner, who by now is throwing a dan drum.

"so what we do now itachi, we been following them for hours and if we don't act my cute saku-chan will harm by those nasty boys", deidara nag on itachi.

Itachi then smirk and told them he had an idea.

* * *

thanks for waiting and im sorry i dint get my paper chapter finished.

i hope you'll like it and please review!


End file.
